


Concessione straordinaria

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: DMC High School [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil abbassò gli occhi portandoli sul marciapiede innanzi a sé che stava ricoprendosi di nevischio, interrompendo la discussione. Così facendo gli occorse un po' affinché si accorgesse dell'effettiva mancanza del gemello al suo fianco. Quando se ne accorse si fermò e si voltò indietro chiamando: «Dante!».<br/>L'uomo era fermo diversi metri dietro di lui ed era intento a fissare una vetrina passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore come se stesse pregustando qualcosa di delizioso.<br/>Incuriosito dall'espressione che portava sul viso, Vergil fece dietrofront e tornò sui suoi passi, fermandosi al fianco dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concessione straordinaria

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _25 Senses: Touch / 011. Hot cup_ @ [casti_puri](http://casti-puri.livejournal.com/), _106\. E' tutto ciò che ti chiedo_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e _"Siam vecchi ormai per certe cose"_ di [chibi_saru11](http://chibi-saru11.livejournal.com/) per la [Notte Bianca #11](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2281 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

La neve aveva iniziato a scendere in piccoli fiocchi già da un paio d'ore, contribuendo all'atmosfera natalizia che già si respirava in città grazie agli addobbi che erano stati sistemati dagli addetti del comune in tutte le strade.  
Le nuvole coprivano la volta celeste, impedendo di vedere le stelle.  
«Sto morendo di fame...!» si lamentò Dante con un sospiro, portandosi una mano sull'addome rivestito da un giubbotto nero pesante. Sotto portava dei jeans infilati in bassi stivali neri con la suola dura ed un maglione scarlatto a collo alto. Sul capo aveva calcato un cappello di lana rosso e attorno al collo portava una lunga sciarpa dello stesso colore. Le mani erano protette solo in parte da guanti di pelle senza le dita.  
«Ah, la preside non poteva farci uno sconto sul collegio di oggi? Siamo sotto Natale...!» borbottò in tono lamentoso ripensando alla noiosa riunione docenti che aveva impegnato lui e suo fratello per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa per poter mangiare. Avevano delle pizze in congelatore, se non ricordava male.  
«Neanche è finito novembre...» obiettò Vergil dall'interno della sua spessa sciarpa blu scuro che portava avvolta attorno al collo e alla metà inferiore del viso. Non indossava un cappello ma portava dei guanti di lana neri.  
Addosso aveva un impermeabile color crema lungo fino alle ginocchia da sotto il quale si intravedevano un paio di jeans neri e scarpe beige simili alla tipologia da montanaro. Nascosto sotto l'impermeabile aveva un bel maglione blu dello stesso tipo di quello del gemello.  
«Oh, ma dai! Non lo senti il Natale che si avvicina? Non vedo l'ora che arrivino le vacanze, sono stanco di parlare a gente che non capisce un tubo di quel che dico...!» esclamò Dante di rimando.  
Vergil era consapevole che suo fratello fosse uno scansafatiche e non mancava mai di farglielo pesare.  
«Ma se non fai niente, come fai ad essere già stanco dopo tre mesi?» disse.  
«Non è vero che non faccio niente!» protestò vivamente Dante «Certo, non insegno in classi di geni, però non significa che non lavori!».  
L'allusione era chiaramente un riferimento a Vergil e alle classi in cui insegnava: si vociferava sia tra gli studenti sia tra i docenti che fossero quelle in cui si "concentravano" gli alunni più bravi.  
Vergil colse perfettamente il riferimento e replicò prontamente: «Non è colpa mia se nelle tue classi ci sono ignoranti...!».  
«Come se ce li mettessi io...!» sbottò Dante.  
Vergil abbassò gli occhi portandoli sul marciapiede innanzi a sé che stava ricoprendosi di nevischio, interrompendo la discussione. Così facendo gli occorse un po' affinché si accorgesse dell'effettiva mancanza del gemello al suo fianco. Quando se ne accorse si fermò e si voltò indietro chiamando: «Dante!».  
L'uomo era fermo diversi metri dietro di lui ed era intento a fissare una vetrina passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore come se stesse pregustando qualcosa di delizioso.  
Incuriosito dall'espressione che portava sul viso, Vergil fece dietrofront e tornò sui suoi passi, fermandosi al fianco dell'altro.  
«Non stavi morendo di fame fino a poco fa?» domandò inarcando con fare perplesso un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, ma...» iniziò Dante, bloccandosi senza concludere la frase, come se fosse in trance.  
Vergi rimase in trepida attesa di una frase che potesse aiutarlo a capire che cosa gli stava passando per la testa, ma questa non giunse mai: Dante sembrava stregato da qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte del vetro innanzi a cui si era fermato.  
Incuriosito dal suo atteggiamento, l'albino si sporse davanti al torace ampio del fratello per sbirciare, scoprendo che quest'ultimo era intento a _spiare_ \- non avrebbe saputo trovare un termine più appropriato per descrivere ciò che stava facendo - una coppia di fidanzati all'interno di un locale dall'aria sobria e romantica mentre sorseggiavano della cioccolata calda dalla stessa coppetta di vetro di forma campanulata.  
Era una scena così sdolcinata che Vergil si sorprese non poco dell'interesse mostrato da Dante nei confronti di essa: lui non era per niente il tipo di uomo che si comportava in quella maniera. Lui lo sapeva bene, del resto, dato che tra loro c'era quanto di più simile ad una relazione sentimentale potesse esistere tra fratelli - e da lungo tempo, per giunta.  
«Mica vorrai metterti a fare lo sdolcinato in pubblico?» chiese Vergil in tono tagliente e sarcastico, tornando in posizione eretta al fianco del gemello.  
«Certo che no!» confermò con tono deciso quest'ultimo, fingendosi teatralmente disgustato dalla sola idea «... però quella cioccolata sembra buona...» soggiunse roteando gli occhi cerulei verso il cielo.  
Vergil lo conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva già dove volesse andare a parare con quel discorso.  
«Non pensarci nemmeno» disse con il suo tono fermo tipico dei rimproveri.  
«Ma come? Perché no?!» volle sapere Dante, mettendo su un broncio molto simile a quello dei bambini capricciosi cui è stato negato qualcosa che desideravano con tutta l'anima.  
Vergil affondò il viso ancora di più nella sua sciarpa - ovviamente per quel che poteva, dato che già si era rintanato parecchio dentro all'indumento. Dante notò il gesto e subito lo associò ad un disagio nel fratello.  
«Hai freddo?» domandò con una punta di scherno nella voce. Non diede neppure il tempo a Vergil di pensare ad una risposta, perché subito l'afferrò per un polso e lo condusse di forza verso la porta del bar.  
«Non preoccuparti, dentro non fa freddo» esclamò, aprendo l'uscio a vetri e varcandolo con malcelato entusiasmo. Sembrava quasi un ragazzino al luna park.  
Tutti i pochi clienti rimasti a quell'ora tarda - inclusa la coppietta di fidanzati - e il commesso dietro il bancone si voltarono a fissarli. Vergil avrebbe voluto strangolare Dante per averlo trascinato con la forza lì dentro, ma si limitò a mantenere un generico sguardo truce.  
Seguì Dante presso il bancone, evitando così di rimanere da solo in preda all'istinto omicida che lo stava travolgendo.  
«Due cioccolate calde» ordinò il fratello, sollevando indice e medio per indicare anche visivamente il numero.  
Vergil gli pestò con forza un piede mentre il commesso assolveva al suo lavoro.  
«Ahio! Che ti prende?» chiese il minore, girandosi a guardare l'altro con sguardo offeso.  
«Io non la voglio la cioccolata...!» sibilò Vergil a denti stretti.  
«Come sarebbe a dire?  Mica vorrai lasciarmela bere da solo...?» fece per contro l'altro.  
«Io neanche volevo entrare qui!» rimarcò il maggiore.  
«Oh, avanti Vergil. È solo una cioccolata...» esordì, tuttavia - notando che le sue parole non sembravano sortire l'effetto sperato nel fratello - continuò: «Avanti, è tutto ciò che ti chiedo per stasera».  
A quelle parole, Vergil da arrabbiato divenne sospettoso.  
«Tutto qui? Vuoi solo una cioccolata?» chiese, come se nemmeno lui credesse a quelle parole: era così abituato ad essere tormentato sessualmente da suo fratello praticamente ogni notte che gli sembrava impossibile poter sacrificare qualcos’altro per passare una notte dormendo senza ritrovarsi l'erezione di Dante che gli strusciava contro il sedere.  
L'altro finse di pensarci su un momento; infine confermò: «Sì, solo questo. Promesso».  
«Allora d'accordo» acconsentì subito Vergil.  
Proprio in quel momento il commesso posò davanti a loro due coppette in vetro della stessa forma campanulata di quella dei due fidanzati ricolme di invitante cioccolato caldo.  
Dante fece per prenderle entrambe, ma non appena posò le dita sul vetro le ritrasse gemendo: «Brucia!».  
Vergil arrossì leggermente quando vide suo fratello portarsi il polpastrello dell'indice sinistro alla bocca, ma cercò di dissimulare subito la tenerezza mascherandola dietro un futile tentativo di tornare completamente serio ed anche di assumere un cipiglio arrabbiato. Emise un sospiro d'esasperazione e spostò da parte il gemello con una spallata impaziente, onde evitare di assistere a spettacoli pietosi e teneri assieme come quello di poco prima.  
«Ci penso io» disse, afferrando i due calici con le mani guantate di lana. Il materiale assorbì gran parte del calore e Vergil provò piacere nel contatto tra di esso e la sua pelle gelata dal freddo esterno.  
Dante lo precedette al tavolo, così da poter scegliere quello che più l'aggradava. Optò per il tavolo più isolato di tutti e fu una scelta che il fratello condivise in pieno: lo infastidiva rimanere dove poteva essere facilmente al centro delle attenzioni di tutti.  
Dante si sedette e Vergil posò le coppette simmetricamente l'una di fronte all'altra tra di loro prima di accomodarsi.  
Suo fratello cominciò a spogliarsi: tolse guanti, sciarpa e cappello - scuotendo la testa con fare deliberatamente e consapevolmente sexy per liberare la chioma albina - e poi aprì il giubbotto, posandolo sulla sedia libera di fianco a sé.  
Vergil ebbe così un bel primo piano dell'ampio e piatto torace del gemello.  
«Per quanto hai intenzione di rimanere?» gli domandò Vergil inquisitorio «Domani dobbiamo lavorare: è sabato».  
Il fatto che avesse tolto praticamente tutto ciò che poteva in pubblico denotava la sua intenzione di rimanere per un discreto tempo.  
«No, _tu_ devi lavorare» lo corresse Dante con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra «Domani è il mio giorno libero».  
«Allora a maggior ragione dobbiamo tornare a casa presto» ribatté il gemello. Aveva bisogno di dormire per un consistente numero di ore per non essere una bestia assassina l'indomani mattina.  
«Be', non vorrai bere di corsa la cioccolata? Per stasera è l'unica cosa che ti chiedo, ricordatelo» fece presente il minore.  
L'altro chiuse le palpebre in segno di rassegnazione e si tolse a propria volta tutto ciò che gli era d'impedimento, rimanendo con solo il maglione addosso.  
Dante allora prese il suo cucchiaio e lo usò per assaggiare la cioccolata. Emise un verso basso che solo Vergil riuscì a carpire seguito da un: «Che buona...!».  
L'altro inarcò un sopracciglio e sorseggiò da un lato della coppa. Sì, aveva ragione: era veramente buona.  
Continuò a bere interrompendosi solo quando il vetro cominciava a scottare a contatto con la pelle. Suo fratello aveva eliminato il problema, dato che utilizzava il cucchiaio.  
«Ehi, Vergil» chiamò ad un certo punto, facendo alzare gli occhi all'interessato «Assaggia».  
Ciò detto, rivolse verso di lui il proprio cucchiaio pieno di cioccolato.  
«Cosa?» fece, le guance ravvivate leggermente «Guarda che ce l'ho anch'io...» protestò a mezza voce, accennando alla sua cioccolata.  
«E allora? Voglio che tu mangi anche questo... come quand'eravamo piccoli. Ricordi?».  
Un sorriso strano gli increspò le labbra ed il maggiore non riuscì a capirne il significato.  
Comunque, lui ricordava eccome: da bambini non facevano altro che spartirsi o rubarsi il cibo, senza preoccuparsi di quanti morsi l'altro ci avesse dato.  
Uno degli episodi più eclatanti che Vergil rammentava era quello in cui si erano divisi un quadretto di cioccolato mettendolo in bocca e spezzandolo in due coi denti.  
«Erano altri tempi, eravamo bambini» fece presente.  
«E allora?» domandò il minore, come se in ciò non vedesse alcun problema.  
«Siam vecchi ormai per certe cose» ribatté Vergil, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro per non essere udito da nessun altro.  
Dante rise sonoramente, attirando l'attenzione di quasi tutti.  
«Ma che scemenze» asserì, liquidando la faccenda agitando una mano «Ricordati piuttosto... _quella promessa_ ».  
Vergil si rese conto di aver fatto un grosso errore a concedergli quella cioccolata calda al posto del sesso notturno: adesso lo teneva in scacco fino all'indomani mattina.  
«Su, mangia» lo esortò di nuovo Dante, smuovendo il cucchiaio e rischiando di far cadere del cioccolato sul tavolo.  
Suo malgrado Vergil fu costretto ad obbedire; così si piegò sul tavolo e si sporse a chiudere le labbra attorno all'estremità panciuta e concava dell'utensile da cucina, gli occhi incollati sul viso di Dante.  
L’espressione di quest’ultimo denotava un coinvolgimento in quell’innocente gesto che andava ben al di là dell’esserne semplicemente spettatore: sembrava che la cosa lo stesse eccitando al pari di un bel pompino come quelli che era solito fargli quando non ne poteva più di sentirlo lamentarsi sull’essere maltrattato e ignorato.  
Vergil sollevò in fretta la testa, tornando seduto compostamente - e non senza scoccargli un’occhiataccia di sbieco.  
«Pervertito...» sibilò a mezza voce, riprendendo a bere dalla sua coppetta.  
«Su, fallo un’altra volta» lo invitò Dante con sollecitudine, porgendogli un’altra volta il suo cucchiaio. Stavolta Vergil lo allontanò con il proprio.  
«Scordatelo» ribatté, prima di immergere il proprio cucchiaio in ciò che rimaneva della sua cioccolata - molto poco rispetto a quella nel contenitore del gemello - ed avvicinarlo al fratello. Quest’ultimo non esitò a piegarsi ed asportare la cioccolata, curandosi anche di leccare con cura meticolosa il metallo dell’utensile, senza vergognarsi né per la presenza di terze persone - che peraltro attendevano pacificamente ai fatti loro - né per la spudorata provocazione sessuale implicita in quell’atteggiamento.  
Vergil ritrasse con espressione imbarazzata il cucchiaio, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno li stesse spiando, quindi borbottò: «Tieniti queste cose per quando siamo a casa».  
«Stasera?» buttò lì Dante, gli occhi cerulei che scintillavano di entusiasmo.  
«No, un’altra volta».  
Così dicendo il maggiore si portò alla bocca la coppetta e tracannò ciò che era rimasto della sua cioccolata, posando poi con un gesto vagamente stizzito il calice vuoto sul tavolo ed alzandosi.  
«Be’, dove vai?» volle sapere Dante.  
«A casa» tagliò corto Vergil, stufo di dover subire tutte quelle spudorate provocazioni senza poter fare niente.  
Si mise l’impermeabile e fece per avviarsi verso la porta. Vedendo che non sembrava scherzare, Dante si affrettò a svuotare la sua coppa di cioccolata, scottandosi la lingua.  
«Ehi, aspettami!» esclamò afferrando la sua roba e correndo fuori dietro a Vergil «Ma che ti è preso all’improvviso?» domandò poi, rallentando per poter tenere il passo del fratello «Mi sono anche scott...».  
«Basta con le tue cose da pervertito in pubblico» lo interruppe l’altro, bloccandosi in mezzo al marciapiede e puntando un dito con fare accusatorio in mezzo al petto del minore.  
Dante sollevò le mani in segno di resa, anche se commentò: «Però quando siamo a letto ti piacciono le mie _cose da pervertito_ ».  
Vergil non ebbe modo di rispondere a tono all’insinuazione, perché aveva ragione. Così si avvolse stretto nella sua sciarpa - la temperatura era calata di parecchi gradi mentre loro erano all’interno del bar - e riprese a camminare.  
«Forza, sono stanco e non vedo l’ora di andare a dormire» esortò il gemello.  
«E la cena?» protestò l’altro.  
«Se non ti muovi te la lascio scaldare nel microonde _da solo_ » minacciò Vergil, ben consapevole della scarsa simpatia che Dante nutriva nei confronti dell’apparecchio.  
«No, per carità!» esclamò quest’ultimo, affrettando immediatamente il passo.


End file.
